Las manos en las masa
by MasterZeron
Summary: Una noche completamente tranquila en la Academia U.A, en la que todos los alumnos se encuentran descansando para mañana. Aunque muchos saben, en las noches tranquilas son cuando mas cosas pasan.


Hola a todos, esta es una historia especial que tenia hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, y quería escribirlo de unas de mis parejas favoritas.

Antes que nada, les seré sincero, puede que la historia no siga fielmente a los personajes. Pero espero que le den una oportunidad y les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Y Sobre todo gracias por leer.

Boku no hero / My hero academy. No es de mi propiedad, yo solamente escribí esta historia.

" " Entre comillas es cuando hablan los personajes.

Tienes que estar preparado en todo momento.

Frase común y corriente, que se repetía como mantra para todas las personas que ponen la seguridad, bienestar y vida de los demás, antes que las de ellos mismos. Se lo decían muy seguido ya que nunca se podría saber cuándo una tragedia podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese tipo de gente puede ser cualquiera, pero los que tenían que vivir con esas palabras a cada segundo de sus días eran los: Los policías, los bomberos, médicos y por ultimo pero no menos importante...Héroes.

Como hoy en esta hermosa noche con el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, los héroes en entrenamiento de la academia Yuuei en esta particular noche tendrían un entrenamiento que les ayudaría a recordar esa frase.

Como en este preciso momento.

 **ALARMA - ALARMA - ALARMA - ALARMA -**

El sonido repetitivo además de estridente que era la alarma estaría despertando a todos los alumnos de la clase A - 1 que se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas. Algunos chicos se despertaron tan sobresaltados que terminaron cayéndose fuera de sus camas mientras algunas chicas gritaron pensando que estaban siendo atacadas por la liga de villanos…otra vez. Pero cuando se calmaron un poco se dieron cuenta de que no era una alarma de peligro, sino la alarma de simulacros sorpresas. Muchos de ellos se molestaron o se quejaron, en especial Katsuki Bakugou ya que él pensaba que era una estupidez este tipo de entrenamiento, pero aun así, todos los estudiantes sabían cuál era el procedimiento por lo cual se empezaron a vestir lo más rápido posible, saliendo de sus cuartos y corriendo por los pasillos para llegar lo más rápido al vestíbulo.

En el vestíbulo estaba con las luces encendidas, con 3 personas enfrente de la puerta principal, esas tres personas eran: el profesor Shota Aizawa (eraserhead), Nezu y la profesora Nemuri Kayama (Midnight). Esperándolos en la entrada. Cuando todos los estudiantes de la clase A -1 llegaron al punto de encuentro se ordenaron en una fila lo mejor y más rápido que pudieron. Las chicas al lado derecho con Momo Yaoyorozu de primera y los chicos al lado izquierdo con Tenya Iida de primero. Todos estaban cansados, tratando de no bostezar, y no sentir el frio de la noche. Mientras que miraban al frente mirando al director y 2 profesores.

Aizawa bosteza agarrando el cronometro que tenía colgado en su cuello. "Muy bien, el tiempo que hicieron en este simulacro fue" Aizawa dice mirando el cronometro "3 minutos con 20 segundos" Se detiene mirando el cronometro para luego alzar su vista para mirar a sus alumnos "Hmm, impresionante, disminuyeron 2 minutos y 30 segundos. Han mejorado" Lo decía Aizawa en su tono monótono pero aun así se podía escuchar que estaba orgulloso, entonces Nezu toma la palabra "Han mejorado bastante tus alumnos, profesor Aizawa, es algo muy bueno que estén tomando este simulacro tan serio como sus entrenamientos... heh, pero aun así podrían mejorar su vestuario antes de salir al combate, ya que algunos salieron...dejando algo de su ropa atrás" Nezu dice notando que algunos alumnos salieron en sus pijamas para no perder tiempo, Minoru Mineta tenia los pantalones al revés, Mina Ashido tenían su antifaz de dormir aun puesto en su cabeza. Denki Kamiri, había salido solamente con su chaqueta pero sin camiseta. Nezu notaba como otros salieron sin calcetines, o con su disfraz de héroe incompleto "Aun así, hay algunos que superaron la prueba mejor que otros" Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki salieron ya en sus trajes de héroes, lo mismo como Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka y Katsuki Bakugou aunque ellos estaban usando el traje que usaron en U.A festival deportivo..

Algunos alumnos se tomaban el pelo o se reían de sus compañeros, lo cual Nezu tose fuertemente para tomar la atención de la clase una vez más "De cualquier manera, quiero felicitarlos a todos, sé que no es fácil despertarse para ir a salvar el mundo pero ver que están aquí, demuestran que quieren ser los mejores. Felicidades." Nezu termina de hablar dando un leve aplauso a los alumnos, "Supongo que podemos hacer esto corto y mandarlos a dormi- " Pero Aizawa lo detiene, empezando a mirar a sus alumnos contando "Espera un segundo… noto que me faltan aún alumnos." Luego de contar, se da cuenta de quienes "Me faltan 2, Tsuyu Asui y Fumikage Tokoyami" Todos se dan cuenta rápido que sus dos compañeros faltan, por lo cual Iida como el representante de la clase se ofrece a ir a traer a Fumikage y Momo se ofreció para traer a Tsuyu. Pero el director les detiene y les responde "Eso no será necesario, para eso están los dos profesores." Él se voltea a mirar a Aizawa y Nemuri "Por favor vayan a los cuartos de ellos, y traigan los." El da la orden y los dos profesores asienten, comienzan a caminar en los pasillos dirigiéndose a los cuartos, Aizawa quejándose por tener que hacer más trabajo tan tarde en la noche. Algunos alumnos que estaban más despiertos que otros como Izuku, Iida y Ochako estaban sorprendidos que sus dos compañeros aun no hubieran aparecido considerando que fuerte había sonado la alarma, aunque pronto lo descartan por cualquier motivo, pensando que pronto los verán aquí con los profesores. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Aizawa se devolviera. "No le encontré a Fumikage en su cuarto. Es raro." Aizawa decía aun sabiendo que, Fumikage le gustaba estar solo y pudo salir a estar solo en el techo o dar un paseo en el campus, aun sabiendo que estaba contra las reglas. Aizawa estaba pensando en cada idea donde pudiera estar su alumno, aunque esos pensamientos se detuvieron por completo cuando vio la cara de la profesora Nemuri...la cara de Nemuri se podía leer la palabra "problema" con letra mayúscula.

Nemuri llego primero al vestíbulo "Yo si encontré a la chica ella estaba en su cuarto...pero no sola" Termina de hablar Nemuri y todos los estudiantes al escuchar eso, se despiertan por completo y miran lo que está pasando, poniendo su vista en sus dos compañeros.

Tsuyu Asui, la chica humana con habilidades de rana, estaba detrás de la profesora, la muchacha que era la más tranquila de todas las personas de su curso tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpa en su cara, sin contar el miedo por lo que pudiera pasar esta noche, ella miraba y dándose cuenta que era el centro de atención lo que le aumentaban los nervios, intentaba respirar intentando calmarse pero no tenía mucho éxito, por lo cual decidió no combatir contra esas miradas y mirar el piso, para concentrase mejor. Sus compañeros podían ver que Asui estaba bien arreglada, su cabello negro estaba realmente bien cuidado y brillaba con la luz de la habitación, su cara aparte de la preocupación, con unos cuantos toques de maquillaje, lo cual llamo la atención de unos compañeros ya que no creían que ella fuera del tipo que se arreglara de ese estilo… y menos con las prendas que tenía puesta. Ella estaba descalza con un pantalón azul oscuro con roto en la rodilla, pero lo que llamo a todos la atención era la camiseta que tenía puesta, era una camiseta de color negro, con el nombre de una banda de metal escrito con electricidad mientras un sujeto con un sombrero de copa y con traje, iba montando en un unicornio negro tocando una guitarra eléctrica, lo que todos se dieron cuenta es que esa banda era una de las favoritas de Fumikage, y una pulsera de color purpura y negro en el brazo derecho. Nadie entendía porque ella tendría esa camiseta puesta…pero cuando las miradas se fijaron en Fumikage más preguntas empezaron a salir, el chico con cabeza de pájaro estaba avergonzado completamente ya que estaba mostrando su torso denudo a todos, y su única forma de cubrirse era con una toalla verde… no había que ser genio para saber de quién era la toalla. Él estaba con pantalones negros y con unas botas negras. Él estaba temblando un poco, parecía tener frio sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que estaba mojado como si hubiera tomado una ducha rápida ya que unas cuantas gotas de agua estaban cayendo de las plumas de su cabeza…muchos empezaron unir los cabos sueltos y creían saber lo que había pasado, las chicas se sonrojaron a la idea de que eso hubiera pasado mientras que los chicos envidiaban a Fumikage por haber logrado llegar tan lejos.

No sabía que le molestaba a Fumikage mas, las miradas de conmoción o las futuras burlas que él sabía que recibiría mañana…claro si mañana seguía como estudiante, intentando mantener una mirada seria y cabeza fría en este momento cuando en realidad estaba tan asustado como Tsuyu, pero al mirar a Tsuyu, dándose cuenta como ella estaba, el sí fijo su mirada a los profesores. Esperando ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ella y el.

"Qué demonios…" Comento Aizawa, mientras miraba a sus dos alumnos molesto "-¿Se Puede saber que era lo que estaban haciendo a estas horas?" El pregunta mirando a los dos jóvenes, Tsuyu tenía un nudo en la garganta y Fumikage no sabía que responder por lo cual se quedó callado por un segundo pensando en que decir, pero la profesora hablo al ver que ninguno de los decía nada "No puedo creer que estos alumnos tan jóvenes y estén haciendo estas cosas, y menos de ti Tsuyu y Fumikage, deberían pensar las cosas antes de tener sus – aventuras nocturnas-" Las palabras de la profesora hicieron que los dos alumnos se sonrojaran a mas no poder como unos cuantos compañeros, pero rápidamente Fumikage contesto "No estábamos haciendo nada indebido…solamente…" Fumikage pensó por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, tragando saliva "Estábamos hablando de algo... y el tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que creíamos, fue mi culpa" El comento haciendo que Tsuyu mirara a Fumikage pero al ver la mirada del profesor Aizawa fue fácil saber que no le creyó "Oh si claro, tan inocente eso, verdad…entonces porque ella está usando tu camiseta" Vuelve a preguntar Nemuri, mirándolos, Tsuyu no quería dejar que Fumikage contestara todo, por lo cual ella dijo lo que estaba en su cabeza "Es un regalo, el me lo regalo…" Ella contesto rápido sin pensar mucho, esperando que se lo creyeran. "Un regalo…que bonito, ir de noche para entregártelo." Aizawa comenta mirándolo a Tsuyu "No creo que hoy sea el cumpleaños de ella… no mientan más en esto. ¿Porque estabas en el cuarto de Asui, Fumikage?" Pregunta Aizawa levantando un poco la voz haciendo que los demás estudiantes se pongan algo tensos al ver a su profesor molesto "Yo, ya le dije estábamos solamente hablando. Eso es todo" Fumikage le volvió a contestar lo mismo. "No mientan que ya están en muchos problemas por esta falta en el código de conducta… pueden que sean expulsados por esto" Ese comentario que hizo Aizawa hizo que ambos sintieran como un balde frio les cayera encima. Se asustaron mucho. Tsuyu tembló un poco y Fumikage apretó el puño. "Digan la verda- "Antes que Aizawa terminara su frase la sombra de Fumikage le respondió "ESA ES LA VERDAD" La voz de Dark shadow hablo antes que Fumikage, gritando molesto al sentirse amenazado creciendo de tamaño tanto que casi tocaba el techo, pero rápidamente lo calmo, Fumikage, "No haríamos nada para que nos expulsaran…solamente." Él se queda callado mirando las miradas de desaprobación de los profesores "Solo fuimos a hablar…teníamos que decirnos cosas personales." Siguió hablando Fumikage molesto mirando a los dos profesores "Pero porque esta noche, que tiene tan especial" Después de eso, Fumikage no sabía que responder, él miraba a los dos profesores sintiendo esas miradas acusatorias, se sentía impotente al no poder encontrar una salida para esta situación, pero para su suerte Tsuyu no era de las que pensaran lo que tenían en la cabeza, en vez decía lo que ella tenía en su cabeza, por lo cual ella decidió ser honesta y esperar lo mejor. "Él estaba en mi cuarto por…" Aunque hablaba suavemente todo se podía oír en el vestíbulo….

Nadie esperaba esta respuesta lo que dijo Tsuyu.

"PORQUE ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO"

El vestíbulo se quedó completamente en silencio, ya con lo que aclaro Tsuyu, ella respiro cansada mirando a los profesores "… Yo…quería verlo, ya que hace 1 año, decidí que quería ser su novia y él me dijo que sí. Yo lo invite a mi cuarto para estar con él…" Ella dice con un sonrojo rojo como Fumikage, cuando ella termino de hablar, Fumikage tomo la palabra "Y aunque ella no me hubiera invitado, yo la hubiera invitado a mi cuarto…me gusta estar solo con ella" Él se quiso golpear por ese comentario "No de esa maneras…solamente ella y yo. Me siento completo con ella" Él se puso cerca de ella, mueve su mano para agarrarle la mano suavemente de su novia sosteniéndola suavemente en silencio esperando que le fueran a decir los profesores…los cuales están callados hasta que todos se voltean para ver a Nezu cuando el aplaude fuertemente

"Bueno, eso será suficiente por ahora, no creo que si peleamos toda la noche encontremos algo para seguir adelante, por lo cual mejor lo dejaremos para la mañana… ¿okay?" el miro a los dos estudiantes "Bien, ahora todos" Se voltea y los demás miembros de la clase que estaban tan pendiente de esto que se habían acercado para ver qué pasaba estaban mirando al director "Todos a sus cuartos. Mañana tienen escuela y es importante." Nezu los mira y ellos no sabiendo que contestar, ven que Iida asienten y se empiezan a ir, cuando Nemuri iba a detener a los dos que estaban en problema Nezu le dice no, que necesitan dormir todos. Lo cual ellos dos después de mirar a Nezu por un segundo y que el director moviera sus manos indicándoles que se fueran, ellos lo hicieron.

"¿Porque haces esto Nezu?" Pregunta Aizawa calmándose un poco, Nezu lo miro y sonríe "No íbamos a logar nada así, esto iba a ser una pelea sin sentido que terminaría resolviendo nada. Ya mañana cuando todos estemos más calmados llegaremos al fondo de esto…pero mientras tanto, dejemos las cosas así." Nezu dice saliendo del edificio, aunque los profesores no ven la lógica en este curso de acción, ellos deciden seguir al director.

La caminata a los cuartos ya fuera de los chicos o de las chicas, era en completo silencio hasta que uno decidió decir algo.

"Entonces tú y Tsuyu...eh, Fumikage" Dice Kaminari diciendo pero prontamente se arrepintiendo sintiendo la mirada asesina de Dark Shadow sobre el "NO ES EL MOMENTO" Le grita la sombra en forma de pájaro haciendo que se calle y se vaya corriendo al cuarto.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Más tarde Fumikage no podía conciliar el sueño viendo su reloj notando que eran ya las 2 am, y en unas 4 horas tendría que levantarse a alistarse para el nuevo día de clases. El suspiro molesto, mirando el techo de su cuarto por enésima vez. Su cuarto se encontraba más oscuro de lo habitual, se sentía tan molesto de no haber pensado que esto podría pasar y para colmo en una fecha importante para los dos "En todos los días que podrían escoger para hacer un simulacro, escogen este… tal vez he puesto celosa a la señorita desdicha, ya que ha hecho casi todas mis citas terminar en un fracaso" Él se hablaba a si misma tratando de calmarse, en cierta parte sentía que las citas de él y Tsuyu no siempre salían como él sintiéndose que no la podía tener, la oscuridad absorbiéndolo en la duda y desdicha…pero Tsuyu tenía su manera de traerlo a la luz una vez más, con su gran sonrisa y de vez en cuando sus besos dulces haciendo que Fumikage volviera a tener un color más que el negro. Su compañía hacia que ambos se sintieran mejor. El suspira poniendo una mano sobre su mano sobre su cara avergonzado. Ya que pensaba que la cita de hoy casi termina como un éxito. Haciéndolo sonrojar más.

El recuerda cómo empezó todo, tenía un buen plan para la cita…algo genérico ya que había leído en una revista… pero pensaba que tenía un buen plan, primero decidió que fueran a ver una peli juntos, luego comer algo si sentían hambre y caminar un rato por ahí pasándolo juntos. Se vistió bien, usando su camiseta favorita para la buena suerte, respiro y exhalo relajándose un poco y salió de los dormitorios no dejando que nadie lo viera y salió del campus de la escuela para encontrarse con ella, cuando la encontró un poco más lejos de la entrada él se quedó petrificado por lo hermosa que ella se veía aparte de estar usando una blusa de color verde, perfecta para ella, haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder, no fue hasta que Dark shadow lo empujo hizo que reaccionara y se acercó a ella, Él la saludo y ella lo abrazo…el movimiento súbito lo hizo casi perder so look cool, pero la abrazo de vuelta sonriéndole, ambos se desearon un feliz aniversario y un beso rápido de parte de Tsuyu y se fueron a disfrutar la noche. La noche, fue de los pocos momentos que sintió que la tal vez…solo tal vez la hermana fortuna le estaba sonriendo, la película estaba muy bien, una genérica de encontrar el valor de pelear por ti mismo, pero lo importante era que ella le sostenía la mano y se acercó tanto que el sintió como ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombre y él puso la cabeza de el sobre ella, sintiendo su compañía, y sonriendo como un idiota enamorado…o más de lo que era, después de la peli, salieron y no sentían tanta hambre por lo cual decidieron ir a comer un helado. Fueron a una heladería cercana a la cual tenían una promoción, por lo cual entraron, iban con los brazos entrelazados, caminando como una pareja, decidieron pedir una helado grande para los compartirlo entre los dos, la cajera los miro "Hacen una muy bonita pareja los dos" Fumikage se sonrojo y antes que pudiera contestar su novia hablo primero "Muchas gracias, tengo al mejor novio del mundo" Ella dice sonriendo haciendo que Fumikage se sonroje más, luego de esperar unos minutos, tuvieron su helado de frutas tropicales, que era unas cuantas bolas de helados de distintos sabores con nueces, Ambos comían juntos y hablaban un poco de ellos, Tsuyu hablaba más que Fumikage, pero eso parecía estar bien hablaba un poco de su pasado, sus gustos, que habían hecho y finalmente los padres de Tsuyu...ella bajo la cuchara.

Tsuyu miro a Fumikage por un segundo "Fumikage, necesito decirte algo muy importante" Ella lo dice mirándolo completamente serio por un segundo. Él iba comer una cucharada de helado pero se detiene y la mira "Si que e..." El no pudo terminar la oración porque ella continuo hablando "Mi mamá y papá les gustaría conocerte" Ella le dice mirándolo viendo cómo se sorprende "¿Le constaste sobre nosotros?" Fumikage no quería sonar tan sorprendido pero escuchar eso, significaba un gran paso en su relación, ya que fuera el conociendo a los padres de su novia "Si después de unos meses de estar saliendo juntos decidí contarles…aunque ya mi madre tenía una idea de porque estaba más feliz de lo habitual, se alegraron mucho. Que yo haya encontrado un novio... pero que no descuidara mis clases para ser una heroína por tener novio." Ella se sonroja "Y otras cosas" Fumikage se sintió un poco aliviado por eso, sabiendo que en cierta forma aprobaran su relación y…. "Espera…ellos creen que nosotros…" Él le pregunta curioso mirándola y ella sacude la cabeza "No te preocupes, yo les fui completamente sincera, les dije que no has tenido aun el valor para darme el primer beso tuyo." Ella le dice la verdad, pero aunque sea la verdad no hace que le duela menos al pobre Fumikage, entrecerrando los ojos "Gracias por tus palabras mi doncella" Ella le sonríe de y le guiña. "De nada mi lord oscuro" contestándose en los lindos nombres que los dos se tenían. Después de unos cuantos minutos y unas cuantas palabras más, ambos deciden que el visitaría a la familia de Tsuyu el otro domingo cuando estén libres para conocerlos. El héroe en entrenamiento se sentía completamente nervioso conociendo los padres de su novia, pero sintiéndose alegre que ella tomaba completamente en serio su relación, además de mostrar otro lado de su pareja.

Al finalizar su helado, los dos decidieron devolverse antes, fue una fantástica cita por lo cual se devolvieron al campus, sabían que habían salido por mucho tiempo pero había valido cada segundo, no fue difícil entrar, ya era su costumbre de como pasar las cámaras de seguridad usando sus habilidades. Llegaron a su dormitorios, y entraron por el lado de las chicas, ya que el cuarto de Tsuyu era el más solitario, haciéndolo lo más fácil para entrar y Fumikage se fuera a su parte del dormitorio. Fumikage se sentía dichoso, la cita para haber sido un gran éxito y todo había salido bien. Él se quedó en su cuarto por un segundo mirando las decoraciones y cosas que tenía, sintiendo que era muy tarde el decidió irse a su cuarto. Pero...

"Oye, no crees que deberías bañarte" Esas palabras de Tsuyu lo dejaron frio y se detuvo, se volteo mirándola "Eh, ¿disculpa?" Esa no fue su mejor respuesta pero era lo único que su mente logro componer ante tal idea. "Deberías bañarte para ir fresco a tu cuarto, ya que tu cuarto está cerca de los otros chicos, por lo cual tendrás que dormir así todo caluroso, después de nuestra cita, pero me sentiría más a gusta que te fueras a dormir más fresco…así que" ella apunto a la puerta de su baño "puedes ducharte si quieres." Fumikage no sabía porque pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que eso no era todo lo que ella, quería decir en esa oración…aunque, un baño sonaba bien para dormir fresco. "Muy bien…gracias mi doncella, solamente necesito" Pero ella responde por el "Hay una toalla verde, puedes usar eso. No te preocupes" Ella le dice sonriendo y le toma la mano y lo lleva al baño "Solo dúchate rápido y no te preocupes por nada" Ella le dice sonriendo cuando lo guía al baño y lo deja ahí. Fumikage no sabe lo que acaba de pasar haciendo que pestañe unos segundos antes que se empieza a desvestir y entre a la ducha.

Se bañó lo más rápido posible, limpiándose la poca suciedad que tendría en su cuerpo, luego cerro la regadera, agarró la toalla verde y empezó a secarse, dándose cuenta algo raro. "huh…juraría que la puse aquí" Él se dice a si mismo mirando que no encontraba en ningún lugar su camiseta, la busco por unos minutos con la vista para ver que no estaba en el baño. Luego se vistió con las prendas que tenía aun en el baño saliendo con sus pantalones puestos. "Oye Tsuyu viste mi cami…" Él no logra terminar la oración viendo como su novia tenia puesta su camiseta, aparte ella estaba mirándola toda coqueta, haciendo una pose "Si, mi lord. ¿Qué es lo que no encuentras?" Ella le dice, con sus labios con lápiz labial, su cabello negro completamente suelto. Fumikage se sonroja completamente mirándola, a veces ella hacia esto poniéndose más guapa y dejándolo sin palabras… pero el traga, decidiendo que hoy será el día que ella lo deje sin palabras.

"Hehe, que es lo que te pasa amor, parece que habías visto un fantasma" Ella le dice tomándole el pelo, pero se queda callada cuando el cierra el espacio entre los dos, haciendo que ella choque contra la pared y su torso contra el de ella. Él la mire fijamente a los ojos sonrojado como un tomate. "Fumi…" Ella no puede decirle nada más, hasta que siente el pico de él chocando contra sus labios, Fumikage la estaba besando, ella abre los ojos sorprendida, pero decide disfrutar el beso, y se besan con mucho cariño empezando lentamente disfrutando ese dulce beso, hasta que…uno de los dos metió la lengua en la boca del otro, no sabía que había pasado, pero el beso iba subiendo de nivel y nivel, las manos del uno al otro tocando el cuerpo de su compañero explorando, hasta que una acción de Tsuyu hizo que todo se detuviera a los dos…ella gimió… haciendo que Fumikage volviera a la realidad y separara de ese beso completamente rojo…notando que su mano estaba en el busto de su novia, él lo había agarrado…o mejor dicho AUN lo tenía agarrado en su mano…

Pero ninguno de los dos se aleja, y se quedan mirándose a los ojos su respiración algo agitada por ese beso, haciendo que los dos tengan la frente pegada con el otro. "Yo sabía que sabias besar bien Fumikage" Él la mira, todo la vergüenza fuera de él, acariciándole la mejilla "Bueno tuve mucha practica mi verde damisela" Él le dice sonriendo "Aunque quede con ganas de más" Se miran con mucho deseo, una vez se acercan para darse otro beso…pero ahí sonó la alarma.

Trayéndolos a la realidad y el problema en que estaban metidos.

XXX-XXXX-XX-X-X-X

Y así fue como su noche había terminado…sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, no sabían de qué o de los comentarios crudos que hacia Dark Shadow…lo cual lo hacían pensar en otras cosas…que hubiera pasado, si no hubiera sonado la alarma, hasta que momento los dos hubieran continuado hasta detenerse o si se hubieran detenido…esos pensamientos lo hacían sonrojar más y más, pensando en haber tocado el cuerpo de su novia de esa manera. No negaba que esos pensamientos hubieran estado en su cabeza…pero de pensar al hecho era muy diferente. Si tenía que ser sincero espera poder hacerlo otra vez, pero mira donde había terminado…ahora posiblemente lo expulsarían, terminaría sin ser el héroe que él quería ser, todo su trabajo para nada por dejar que sus estúpidas hormonas lo controlaran tanto para cometer tales idioteces.

"Como pude ser tan estúpido" Se decía a si mismo mirando el techo con sus dos manos en su cara "Yo no diría estúpido, solamente algo… apasionado" El abrió sus ojos como platos mirando que Tsuyu estaba en su cuarto, él se sentó y la miro, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ella lo abrazo, pegando su cuerpo con él, pero esta vez… No era como antes, no era un abrazo con cariño, no este era uno que pedía confort para ella. "Yo…yo también tengo miedo." Le dijo lo cual el la abrazo de vuelta acariciándole la espalda "Me creerías, si te digo que todo está bien hoy, y nada malo pasara" El silencio inundo el cuarto por un largo tiempo hasta que ella le contesto "No…pero me haría sentir mejor" Eso le hizo entender y abrazarla más fuerte hasta que se sintieran el uno con el otro. "No estás sola, lo superaremos juntos" No sabía si eso fuera ser verdad pero decírselo y mirarla a los ojos lo hizo sentir mejor sabiendo que ella estaba con él en toda esta situación. "Gracias".

Esa última acción lo hizo sentir bien a los dos. Y compartieron esa noche, juntos. Como lo había deseado Tsuyu.

xxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxx—

Esa misma mañana los dos fueron llamados al salón general, para ver como solucionarían las cosas, cuando entraron vieron a los profesores de la clase A-1 y Nedzu y dos sillas enfrente de ellos. Les pidieron que se sentaran para comenzar. Cuando se sentaron Nezu empezó a explicarles todo. Lo primero que Nedzu les dijo, es que no serían expulsados por esto, haciendo que los dos alumnos aliviados completamente aparte que sintieran ese peso se les quitara de encima, Tsuyu pregunta que fue lo que paso para que fueran no fueran expulsados, Nedzu le explica que a primera hora Aizawa había traído papeles a su mesa, esos papeles no eran nada más y menos que los compañeros de la pareja escribiendo cada uno, una carta explicando detalladamente porque ellos creían que no se merecían la expulsión sus compañeros, dando sus puntos de vista, a veces usando el mismo libro de reglas o inclusive la última cosa que ellos pensaban que verían. Que eran unos jóvenes enamorados. Lo cual hizo a los profesores pensar que si se movilizaban así todo el grupo por sus compañeros, merecían otra oportunidad…por lo cual Nedzu les dijo que si les contaban toda la verdad su castigo seria mucho menor. Los dos se miraron y decidieron ser honestos a cerca de todo…exceptuando la parte final del beso apasionado…

Los profesores escucharon y pensaron que hacer con los alumnos, por escaparse y eso tendría que hacer labores de la escuela, limpiar los pisos, reparaciones en la escuela, como trabajos extra en la biblioteca, Aparte de un castigo en especial…cuando Fumikage pregunto qué clase de castigo era, Nemuri, le dijo que no se preocupara por ahora de eso, dejando a la pareja completamente confundida. Así que después de todo eso, los profesores los dejaron irse a clase, pero que al final de la clase los dos esperaran al profesor para que les dieran sus trabajos extras. Los dos asintieron y salieron de esa sala, y caminaron alejándose un poco, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente los dos se abrazaron alegres, sintiendo que todo estaría bien.

En el salón, todos estaba alegres que sus dos compañeros hubieran vuelto al salón, más cuando les dijeron que ninguno de los dos estaban expulsados haciendo que todos se sintieran más alegres, todos estaban celebrando en sus grupos. Las chicas con Tsuyu and los chicos con Fumikage, algunos ya tratando de sacar algo de la relación de los dos…pero por su buena suerte la Profesora entra. Haciendo que todos se sienten en sus puestos para las clases del día.

"Muy buenos días a todos, espero que hayan dormido bien después de los sucesos de ayer" Dice la profesora Nemuri sonriendo "Quiero felicitarlos por mostrar compañerismo y cuidarse el uno al otro, se nota que este grupo es muy especial. Por lo cual hoy tendremos una clase muy especial" Ella dice aplaudiendo sus manos llamando la atención de todo, sonriendo mas, todos curiosos acerca de que será esta nueva clase. "Hoy tendremos…" Baja la pantalla para mostrar unas palabras haciendo que todos se pongan rojos "¡CLASE DE EDUCACION SEXUAL!" Todos los alumnos gritan sorprendidos viendo eso no sabiendo como tomar esa información, exceptuando Fumikage y Tsuyu –Oh no- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. "Con los sucesos de ayer, los profesores pensamos que es mejor que ustedes jóvenes héroes ya sepan algo de su cuerpo por lo cual tendrán una clase conmigo acerca de este importante tema~. ¿No creen que es fantástico?" Ella dice sonriendo mientras todas las miradas se centrar en Fumikage Y Tsuyu, la muchacha no importándole pero Fumikage deseando que la tierra se lo trague.

Epilogo.

Uno de los trabajos hoy era limpiar el salón y dejarlo reluciente, haciendo su trabajo los estaban en complete silencio hasta que Tsuyu rompe el silencio. "Fumikage" Ella llama a su nombre como queriendo preguntarle algo, mientras ella limpia el tablero "Si, mi damisela" Él contesta barriendo el piso. "…Así que…así es como se ve tu..." Él se resbalaba cayéndose al piso "¡Tsuyu!" Él le dice colorado mientras ella se ríe un poco "Hey vamos, es algo que va a pasar, no es mi culpa que ya uno de los dos haya tocado algo del otro" Haciendo que el pobre chico pájaro se cobra la cara de la vergüenza, mientras ella sonríe amando tomarle el pelo a ese novio que ella tenía.

Fin.


End file.
